Hermana mayor
by Happy Wonka's Chocolate
Summary: ¡La Teoría de la Felicidad de Ayano! Mientras jugamos a ser héroes, vamos a desear que estos días felices continúen para siempre. Esta es la historia de los recuerdos que los corazones de todos los que amaba jamás olvidarán.


**Hermana mayor**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **

Kagerou Project no me pertenece. Derechos de autor reservados para Jin.

**Notas de autora: **

Fanfic basado en la canción "Ayano no Koufuku Riron" y mi percepción de lo que pudieron ser parte de los sentimientos de la protagonista el día de su deceso.

**Agradecimientos:**

Nunca me cansaré de darle las gracias a Misha, mi súper y maravillosa editora. Que sepas que te adoro, mujer.

* * *

**「****» / Vamos a desear que estos días felices continúen para siempre « / ****」**

_「__» / Pequeños héroes:_

_¡Hermana mayor los ama con todo su corazón! ( __◡‿◡__)__« / __」_

Una nueva sonrisa se dibujaba en mis labios mientras recordaba aquella corta nota que dejé adherida a la pequeña pizarra sobre el refrigerador.

La tarde del 15 de agosto se desarrollaba mucho mejor de lo que esperaba. El cielo con sus matices anaranjados y rojizos brindaba una agradable sensación de calor sobre mis frías manos. Esa fresca brisa que soplaba revolvía mi largo cabello, hebra tras hebra; de vez en cuando opacaban mi visibilidad y debía retirarlas con un suave cabeceo. El inmenso sol de las 17h30 brillaba sobre mí, proyectando mi alargada sombra detrás y aseguro que, para ese momento, la larga bufanda roja que siempre he portado semejaba una vistosa capa cubriéndome las espaldas.

¡Ahora sí parecía una verdadera heroína!

Inflé las mejillas, tratando de controlar la risa que amenazaba con escaparse. Pero todo fue en vano, terminé riendo a carcajadas y fue cuando me di cuenta de una cosa…

Solía hacer esto cuando me hallaba sumamente nerviosa.

Allí, de pie en medio de la amplia azotea del instituto, mi risa se vio opacada por todas las cristalinas lágrimas fluyendo con rapidez por mis mejillas. El aire empezaría a escasear pronto y, aun así, los lastimeros sollozos que estaba emitiendo no planeaban desaparecer completamente.

Con mi mano derecha estiré la tela de la bufanda hacia abajo, liberando por completo mi boca y esos fugaces suspiros entrecortados que expresaban mis intentos por culminar este aborrecible llanto que brotaba.

Una y otra vez, una y otra vez…

Hace un par de meses, mis más brillantes sonrisas se transformaron en la máscara a la que recurrí para ocultar el tan abrumador dolor que se refugió en mi corazón. A pesar de ello, mis palabras de aliento siempre han sido verdaderas. Pero continúo sintiéndome como una mentirosa de primera; aquella que nunca podrá hacerles llegar sus sentimientos a las personas que considera el maravilloso tesoro de vida.

"_¿Dónde quedó ese mundo repleto de felicidad?"_

Elevé la mirada al cielo repleto de nubes, como si buscara una fuente de consuelo en un ser cuya voz no volveré a escuchar. Deseaba con todas mis fuerzas sentir esa presencia fuerte de mi madre, diciéndome que todo va a estar bien, a mi padre despeinándome con varios movimientos de sus manos mientras comentaba lo divertido que era escuchar mis quejas, o a mi trío favorito de hermanos menores, planeando algo divertido todos los sábados en la mañana.

Tal vez necesitaba también la mirada desinteresada y la cara aburrida de Shintaro. Incluso después de que con palabras un poco crueles, soltó el agarre a su mano que realicé y caminó sin mirar atrás, perdiéndose en el horizonte. Vaya día, ¿no? Ni siquiera fui lo suficientemente valiente como para decirle lo mucho que le he querido desde hace tanto tiempo. Porque cuando mis ojos se encontraron por primera vez con los suyos, supe que estaba destinada a amarlo.

¡Oh, vaya! Recordar todo esto se volvió mucho más doloroso con cada segundo que pasaba.

— Soy una cobarde.

Y de verdad pensaba que lo era. Mis ojos nunca reflejarían aquello que mis hermanos transmitían en los propios. Sufrimiento en una instancia, superación, esperanza, alegría, pureza, inocencia, fuerza y, sobre todo, valor.

Di un paso adelante, con un par de piernas temblorosas que bien pudieron caerse en pedazos si mi determinación no hubiera sido mayor a eso.

"_¿Está bien tratar de ser valiente ahora?"_

Sabía la respuesta a esa pregunta. Nunca era demasiado tarde para hacer lo correcto. Esta vez, definitivamente los salvaría. Estaba preparada para hacer lo que fuera necesario. Otro paso y el temblor se redujo considerablemente. ¡Vamos, Ayano, otro más! ¡Y otro! ¡Otro! Cada vez el borde adquiría claridad y enfoque.

"_La verdadera valentía es avanzar sin detenerse, aunque el temor te pise los talones"._

* * *

**「****» / La historia que se recuerda en la mirada « / ****」**

Era la hora de la despedida.

Deteniéndome bajo una brecha de luz que alumbraba mi rostro, hice uso de mi mejor sonrisa personalizada marca Tateyama. ¡Así es! Si iba a ser el momento del adiós, al menos dejaría lo que consideraba la mejor parte de mí para el recuerdo. Uno que quedaría grabado en el lienzo sepia de una existencia que buscaba la felicidad.

Entreabrí mis labios y comencé con mi largo discurso:

—¿Con quién debería comenzar? ¡Ah, sí! ¡Mis tres héroes favoritos! Puedo imaginar sus siluetas perfectamente frente a mí. ¡Pero qué grandes están! Tengo algo que decirles, así que escuchen con atención, por favor. ¡Serán las damas primero!

Reí quedo antes de proseguir.

— Tsubomi-chan, de ahora en adelante serás la encargada de controlar que tus hermanos no hagan muchas travesuras. Lo sé, lo sé, es un poco complicado, ¡pero para eso estamos las hermanas mayores, ¿verdad?! ¡Oh, pero no vayas a estirar las mejillas de Shuuya-kun o agredirlo! Me haría muy triste saber que están peleando entre ustedes y creo haberles dicho cien veces que bajo ningún motivo, razón o circunstancia lo hagan. No te preocupes, hablaré con él después. ¡Ayano lo tiene todo bajo control! Aun así… ¿Crees poder hacer eso por mí? Eres la primera persona que cruza mi mente cuando se trata de cuidar a otros. Siempre siendo dulce y cariñosa a tu manera, aunque un poco reservada al principio, eres la clase de chica en la que se puede confiar plenamente porque se toma toda la responsabilidad merecida en sus acciones. Mi buena y adorable hermanita, ¡te cantaré una canción como agradecimiento la próxima vez!

Sin pensarlo dos veces, creé un dulce tarareo improvisado mezclando varias tonadas de cajitas musicales que mi abuela solía coleccionar.

— Bien, bien, ¿qué tenemos por aquí? ¡E-Eh! ¡Shuuya-kun, no debes reírte de lo que acabo de decirle a tu hermana! Solo por eso, quizá lo tuyo sea todavía más "vergonzoso". Veamos… No debes sacar de sus casillas tan seguido a Tsubomi-chan. Sé que no va a escucharme completamente y un día de estos te dolerá más de lo que aparentas. ¿Por qué lo digo? Pues… Puedo verlo en tu mirada. Solo repentinas veces he logrado notar que tus ojos adquieren un brillo distinto al que suelen portar. T-Tú sabes, soy bastante tonta para darme cuenta de estas cosas, pero eres mi hermanito menor y tengo que hacer lo que tengo que hacer. De lo contrario, ¿cómo esperabas que te cuidara todo este tiempo? ¡Y no vayas a mentirme ahora, esto es importante! Tú, quien fuiste la primera persona que admitió ser un "monstruo" en absoluto silencio, debes saber que estás completa y totalmente equivocado. No eres más que un joven maravilloso que trata de cuidar encubiertamente a su familia porque no quiere que sufran lo que tú has pasado. Ayano lo sabe perfectamente porque se parece a ti más de lo que crees. Por ello, te pido que sigas siendo esa flamante llama que alumbra a tus hermanos y los mantengas sonriendo a todos aunque yo ya no esté ahí. Mentir no es bueno, por supuesto que no, pero a veces es necesario, en especial si quieres proteger a tus personas preciadas. ¡N-No quiero decir que lo hagas todo el tiempo! Pero sí que lo entiendo perfectamente y por eso… Perdón, porque nunca podré decirles la verdad. En resumen, ¡sigue siendo ese poderoso héroe que voy a admirar para siempre!

Mi corazón se fragmentaba cada vez que las palabras fluían de mi boca. La llave de las lágrimas no tardaría en abrirse de nuevo.

— Por último, pero no por ello menos importante, Kousuke-kun. La persona más amable y dispuesta a todo que he conocido, ¡es definitivo! Joven valiente, sigue sonriendo para todos los que te rodean, en especial para ese par de niños que se encuentran siempre a tu lado, ¿sí? ¡Mi segundo integrante y delegado, tu tarea ahora es ser aquel que cumpla la función de alentar al equipo entero! Tu honestidad te llevará muy lejos, Kousuke-kun, tampoco vayas a olvidarte de eso jamás. Todo lo que hagas, pienses y digas con sinceridad es infinitas veces oro para el mundo. Sé que tienes escondido un pequeño conejo marrón en tu habitación; lo vi el otro día mientras recogía unas prendas sucias. Estaba tan bien alimentado y su pelaje brillaba como los rayos del sol que pensé "¡Wow, mi hermano tiene un talento natural para esto!" Si alguna vez volvemos a encontrarnos, ¿me dirás el nombre que le escogiste?

¡Terrón de azúcar era un nombre adorable para esa belleza! Me habría gustado saber qué pensaba él al respecto.

Con cierto deje de temor en mi voz, terminé por revelar aquello que más me aquejaba.

— Lo siento tanto… Ayano no podrá volver a jugar con ustedes. No se enojen con ella, se los ruego.

Mordí con fuerza mi labio inferior, suprimiendo la creciente desesperación con un poco de dolor físico. Fue un milagro que en realidad me permitiera avanzar con lo que faltaba.

— V-Veamos… ¿Dónde me quedé? Claro, es el turno de Shintaro-kun. Trataré de ser lo más breve posible.

Lancé mis brazos hacia atrás y colocándome de puntillas, dejé salir el aire retenido en un potente grito, hasta que su eco le arrebatara la magia al sentimiento.

— ¡Te amo! ¡Te amo! ¡Te amo! ¡Hoy no pude decírtelo, tampoco podré mañana, ni el día después, pero si alguna vez descubres de qué se trata este sentimiento, recuerda que te voy a amar por siempre! ¡SÍ! ¡TE AMO, GRAN TONTO!

Ah… Las piernas se me estaban sacudiendo de nuevo. Apoyé mis manos sobre mis rodillas y, para el gran final, unas gruesas lágrimas se resbalaban hasta mojar el suelo que tenía como vista en esa posición. Cabeza agachada, hombros hacia adelante, el cabello sobre la mayor parte del rostro y la opresión en mi corazón más grande que he sentido alguna vez me ahogaba.

— Papá, no te odio. ¿Cómo podría hacerlo? Ni en mis peores pesadillas lo tendría planeado. Pero me duele. Todo este tiempo sin saber lo que sucedía, sin conocer lo mucho que la muerte de mamá significó para ti. Parecías tan cercano a mí y sin embargo, jamás me di cuenta que en realidad mis manos no iban a alcanzarte de nuevo. Lo lamento… Lamento no haber sido la buena hija que merecías. Lamento no haber sido capaz de conseguirnos un final repleto de felicidad, a pesar de no estar del todo completos. Hagamos un trato: si tú me llevas flores cada cumpleaños yo te cuidaré toda la vida, esté donde esté. ¿Me lo prometes?

"_Margaritas. Me gustan las margaritas y las amapolas. Creo que las segundas estarán mejor. Es decir, ¡el rojo inspira a los héroes a cumplir su trabajo con honor!"_

* * *

**「****» / Las memorias grabadas en el corazón de sus seres queridos « / ****」**

El viento aullaba sobre mis oídos. Me susurraba fragmentos de una canción que conocía perfectamente, aunque jamás la había escuchado con anterioridad. El reloj marcaba más de media hora invertida en palabras que el tiempo haría llegar a quienes debían recibirlas. Le eché una última mirada al panorama, memorizando en lo posible la esencia de aquel lugar donde tantas divertidas horas había pasado. Existían dos personas con las que debía disculparme aún. Sin embargo, eso era algo mucho más personal como para revelárselo al curioso verano. Lo mantendría en secreto de la brisa.

**» **Aquí está ella, la señorita Ayano Tateyama, en la posición de salida dispuesta a llegar a la meta sin más interrupciones ni contratiempos. ¿Alguna persona de la audiencia tiene que comentar al respecto? ¿Nadie? Proseguimos entonces.

En sus marcas…

Listos…

¡Fuera!

Observen su gracia al correr, ¡casi es como si lo único que hicieran sus pies fuera bailar al compás de la carrera! ¡Qué magnífico espectáculo, damas y caballeros! ¡Sublime! **«**

¿Qué sucede? Tenía que pensar en una cosa divertida para el final, ¡de lo contrario sería muy aburrido! ¡Jajaja!

Sentí un poco de frío sobre mis pómulos y la comezón que los caminos de sal producían una vez secos. Solo un par de últimas lágrimas se almacenaban pacientemente en las comisuras de mis ojos.

"_Es muy tarde ahora para decirlo, pero no puedo engañarme a mí misma, ¿no es cierto? Nunca quise que fuera destruido. Nunca quise que se fueran de mi lado y dejaran ese abismal vacío en todas partes. Takane-san, Haruka-san… Por favor, perdónenme. Yo… No pude salvarlos y esa felicidad que planeamos con enormes sonrisas en nuestros rostros nunca se hará realidad._

_Ahora conozco el camino a seguir, mis pies no se detendrán hasta llegar al otro extremo y me gustaría que, aunque suene egoísta, ¡me tengan bajo su cuidado!"_

Mis pies ya no tocaban tierra y la luminosidad de nuestro gigantesco astro me cegó por unos segundos. Cerré los ojos lentamente, derramando memorias a través de ellos. Con los brazos extendidos de par en par, imaginé que podía volar. Viajaría a lugares asombrosos, desconocidos y donde el "fin" no es más que un pleno "comienzo".

Si iba a morir en este preciso instante, mi sonrisa sería lo único que mostraría sin miedos.

* * *

**「****» / Fuerte rojo, por favor, no traigas perdición a nadie más en el futuro « / ****」**

Si tuviera esos ojos rojos, ¿podría salvar el futuro de alguien?

Estoy segura de que mi plan fue torpe y patético. El rastro de infelicidad que derramé sobre todos no tiene perdón alguno. Contradije mis propios ideales, fingí tantas cosas que existían veces en las que temía no lograr recordar lo que eran los verdaderos sentimientos. Fallé, lloré y sentí que mi mundo no tenía nada que lo repare; a pesar de todo, creo que estaba bastante equivocada. Sí existía algo que podía salvarlo y era yo.

A lo largo de este tiempo me he visto rodeada de héroes asombrosos, que ocultos tras la fachada más simple han logrado alcanzar las más puras sonrisas de otros. Quiero ser una de ellas, valiente y victoriosa, demostrando el éxito de mi trabajo con alegría real. Así que ya no hay necesidad de tener miedo, ¿verdad?

No te preocupes si tus lágrimas se vuelven descoloridas y tienden a transformarse en negras gotas de agonía, yo estaré ahí para pintarlas de hermosos colores otra vez. Porque, siempre que podamos mantener nuestras sonrisas, por muy triste que sea el hoy, rezaremos por la felicidad del mañana.

Si alguna vez crees que los recuerdos de hermana mayor se difuminan con el pasar de los años, solo trata de no olvidar la palabra que tanto amé.

* * *

**「****» / La "felicidad" es muy curiosa, así que espero que puedas amar el mañana « / ****」**


End file.
